Más de lo que merezco
by titxutemari
Summary: ...y todo lo que necesito.


**Más de lo que merezco.**

Quizás hayan pasado días desde que di con aquello que me quitaba el sueño, aquella explicación que en su momento preferí no haber descubierto.

¿Sabes? Intenté comprarte, parece mentira pero creí poder ponerte precio, aunque siento que no era así. Recuerdo tu oficio; complacer al hombre. En su momento, en el papel de cliente me sentí eternamente dichoso, buen cuerpo, siempre creí que cuando me acostase con alguien como tú sería eso lo que apreciaría, un cuerpo que me arrasaría de placer.

Tras verte, comprendí que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil.

Enmudecí cuando apareciste frente a mí, ¿amor a primera vista? Siempre cuestioné esas cosas, no las creí posibles, pero al verte a los ojos comprendí que ya te conocía, estaba destinado a conocerte como nunca nadie podría.

Recordé como tras estar una noche contigo, en la que te expliqué expresamente que si estaba allá era para que mis amigos no me replicasen, no pude soltarte.

Fue tal mi egoísmo que pagué y pagué por cada noche de servicio, te escondí bajos mis brazos con tal de que nadie pudiese tocarte, pero sin comprender por qué yo tampoco podía.

Me arrebataste la moral, me volviste materialista hacia tu cuerpo, pero aún me condenaste a sufrir eternamente, cuando me cautivaste hasta el punto de enamorarme.

Debías ser mía por completo, no me servía que no pudiesen verte con aquellos ojos deseosos de poder desnudar tu piel, no, ahora debías pertenecerme en el más completo sentido de la palabra, tu corazón debía latir por mi.

Nunca lo creí así, supe desde el primer momento que mi manera de actuar te alejaría y por ello me inmovilicé cuando no te apartaste ante mi declaración.

Había sido muy claro, "quiero que me ames" habían sido las palabras con las que había finalizado nuestra conversación, en la que me mantenía cabizbajo.

Al levantar la mirada, no entendí porque seguías ahí, efímera, quizás querías machacarme con alguna frase ingeniosa e hiriente, como solías responder a hombres que no entendían de límites.

Pero no, te acercaste… mejor dicho, te acercas.

Sí, te veo mirarme comprensiva y eso me hace sentir peor, ¿cómo puedes compadecer a un egoísta como yo?

_-No era así, yo nunca fui tan… joder, ¡tan capullo!_

_-Te creo, todos cambiamos._

Es imposible que me creas, no me conoces lo suficiente como para poder opinar sobre mi, y menos sobre una faceta que no has visto.

_-Yo creí en el amor. Como toda niña pequeña crecí con cuentos que prometian hombres maravillosos, tan perfectos que da rabia de pensarlo. Yo antes no era tan cínica, tan fría, pero todos cambiamos. El problema es cuando con unas simples palabras tuyas me arrastras a ese sentimiento pasado, a esas ideas estúpidas... No comprendo por qué, simplemente lo consigues. Haces que quiera decirte que te amo._

Cojo tus manos entre las mías propias, y las beso.

_-Temari, no sabes lo que dices.-_y estoy seguro de lo que digo.

_-Cállate estúpido, no eres quien para poner en duda lo que siento, ¿comprendes que me cuesta decirlo? Pues por lo menos ten la decencia de aceptar lo que digo. Si te digo que te amo, tú asientes y ya está._

Sin previo aviso, y tomando la iniciativa, como siempre había deseado que hiciese, ella me besa, la pizca de ternura que veo cuando me mira brillaba por su ausencia, la evidente pasión y mi duda marcan el acto.

Para ella es tan fácil todo... o eso parece. Quizás por ello admiro esa fuerza que trasmiten sus ojos, la confianza de sus palabras... y no sé si es verdad o mentira, pero me dejo hundir en sus palabras. Ella no gana nada mintiendo, y yo la gano a ella, que **es más de lo que merezco y todo lo que necesito...**

Puedo sentir el profundo deseo de comerte a besos, simplemente no hay otra manera de llamar a esa necesidad, quiero abrazarte de modo que nuestros cuerpos se fundan, que dejen de estar tan separados por esa innecesaria piel que nos recubre a cada uno y hace el contacto menos profundo.

Pronto te recuesto muy lentamente, mientras avanzo por su pecho hundiendo mi rostro en él, disfrutando de tu fragancia y el calor que proporcionaba.

Mis manos tiemblan ante el tacto, las miles de sensaciones que siento en mi parecen revolverse más y más y apenas puedo calmarse, me traes loco.

Levantando tu vestido, me acerco para morder la piel de tu vientre, para beber de ella, succionarla y embriagarme ante tanto sabor.

Siento en la dura y estridente palpitación de mi miembro, me atormenta la lentitud con la que quiero llevar este momento, dudo en si soy capaz aguantar mis ganas de entrar en ti, sin importar nada más, pero debo mantenerme a raya, te amo y quiero que lo sientas en cada caricia, en cada gemido de súplica y abstinencia.

La cordura apenas me parece necesaria, prefiero mil veces la locura que me supone tenerte debajo, emanando y calentando el aire con tu propio fuego.

Soy dichoso y lo siento, siento que durará por siempre, si me prometes estar ahí, a mi lado en cada momento, preparada para amarme y ser amada.

Son palabras que significan mucho, pero no comprendo porque no se ajustan a mis sentimientos, quedan cortas y eso me molesta.

Si no puedo decirte verbalmente todo lo que siento por ti, dejaré que sea mi cuerpo el que se exprese.

Puedo temblar, pero no es duda, tampoco es temor o nervios, tiemblo ante el placer, muero de dicha y vivo de ti, me haces agitarme mientras controlo impulsos en mi cuerpo, de los que ignoraba tanta actividad.

Me sacudes, si, tú.

No puedo resistirlo, alzo tus piernas y arrastro tu ropa interior hasta librarme de la tela que me separa de hundirme en tu interior.

* * *

Bueno, ya van dos en un día, estoy revisando los fanfics que voy encontrando antiguos que escribí, así que si veis faltas y demás en parte se debe a eso (y por otra parte a que no soy perfecta y hasta yo me encuentro dudando de cómo escribir hasta algunas palabras simples).

Espero que les guste, me ha sorprendido encontrar a Temari en un papel digamos de... mujer que se gana la vida satisfaciendo, pero bueno, si por lo menos esta historia os entretiene, os saca una sonrisa, o simplemente os anima a escribir más, mi trabajo estará hecho.

¡Os quiero mucho, y muchos besos!


End file.
